pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1806 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * William Wordsworth completes his first revision of The Prelude: or, Growth of a Poet's Mind in 13 Books, a version started in 1805. It would be further revised later in his life. His work this year and next revised the original, two-part 1798-1799 version. The book was not published in any form until shortly after his death in 1850.Web page titled "The Thirteen Book / Prelude / by William Wordsworth / Edited by Mark L. Reed", at The Wordsworth Centre website, retrieved April 17, 2010 Works published in English United Kingdom * James Beresford, The Miseries of Human Life; or, The Groans of Timothy Testy, and Samuel Sensitive, published anonymouslyCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Bloomfield, Wild Flowers; or, Pastoral and Local Poetry * Lord Byron, Fugitive Pieces, including "The First Kiss of Love", published anonymously and privately printed; the author's first publication * John Wilson Croker, The Amazoniad; or, Figure and Fashion, published anonymously * Thomas Holcroft, Tales in Verse * Walter Savage Landor, Simonidea * James Montgomery, The Wanderer of Switzerland, and Other Poems * Thomas Moore, Epistles, Odes, and Other Poems * Thomas Love Peacock, Palmyra, and Other Poems * Mary Robinson, The Poetical Works of the Late Mrs. Mary Robinson (posthumous) * William Roscoe, The Butterfly's Ball and the Grasshopper's Feast, a children's classic * Sir Walter Scott, Ballads and Lyrical Pieces * Jane Taylor and Ann Taylor, Rhymes for the Nursery, including "Twinkle, twinkle, little star" United States * Hugh Henry Brackenridge, Gazette Publications By Hugh Henry Brackenridge, Carlisle: Printed by Alexander & PhillipsWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Thomas Green Fessenden: ** Democracy Unveiled, or, Tyranny Stripped of the Garb of Patriotism. By Christopher Caustic, L.L.D. &c.&c.&c.&c.&c.&c.&c.&c.&c. In Two Volumes ... Third edition, with large additions (New York: Printed for I. Riley, & Co. The most well-known poetic attack on Thomas Jefferson and other prominent Democratic Republicans; in six cantos of mock-heroic footnotes and including many footnotesBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books ** Original Poems, Philadelphia: Printed at the Lorenzo Press of E. Bronson * John Blair Linn, Valerian, epic poem on the persecution of early Christians; published unfinished after Linn died of tuberculosis; with an introduction by Charles Brockden Brown, his brother-in-law * Alexander Wilson, The Foresters, a description of nature and events during a walking trip from Philadelphia to Niagara Falls and back again Works published in other languages * Jacques Delille, L'Imagination; FranceFrance, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 226, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: *January 9 – Joseph-Isidore Bédard (died 1833), Canadian poet, lawyer and politician * January 20 – Nathaniel Parker Willis, also known as N.P. Willis, (died 1867) American author, poet and editor who worked with notable writers including Edgar Allan Poe and Henry Wadsworth Longfellow * March 6 – Elizabeth Barrett Browning (died 1861), English * April 17 – William Gilmore Simms (died 1870), American poet, novelist and historian ;Also * Charles Tompson (died 1883), Australian public servant and said to be the first published Australian-born poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 19 – Elizabeth Carter(born 1717), English poet, classicist, writer, translator and a prominent member of the Bluestocking circle * March 3 – Heinrich Christian Boie (born 1744), German author and poet * October 19 – Henry Kirke White (born 1785), English * October 28 – Charlotte Turner Smith(born 1749), English poet and novelist * date not known – Jupiter Hammon (born 1711), English Colonial American ;Also: * Ann Yearsley (born c. 1753), English poet and writer See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Timeline of English Poetry" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry * Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry